Oasis
by Niriiun
Summary: Extravagant is nearly spot on- to the point, descriptive; it's a good word. Matsuoka Rin is extravagant in every sense. But the best part? He's yours. RinxReader.


This was written for a friend on tumblr. I take most of my requests there so send an ask to tsukishimaas if you have one! **This fic is RinxReader**; if that bothers you then do not read.

* * *

Beautiful really isn't the right word for him. There's too much restrictions on such a tiny word; it's not ... broad enough to describe him completely. Beautiful is a summer morning; beautiful is maybe the sun. No, a better word would be extravagant. Or maybe exotic. Extravagant is nearly spot on- to the point, descriptive; it's a good word. His body is lithe and built with wiry muscle, draped in white silk and sparkling jewels. These adornments pale in comparison to the one wearing them, however. All creamy skin and attitude, with fiery eyes and a temper to match, Matsuoka Rin is /extravagant/ in every sense.

The temper doesn't phase you- dealing with that is easy. It's the constant fawning that bothers you. No matter where he takes you, what you do, /where you are/, the people of his kingdom are always there. There's a constant flow of gifts, a constant river of requests for marriage; it bothers you because he's /yours./ Everyone within his kingdom knows this. You're not plain- far from it. Everything about you is beautiful. You and Rin are a sight to behold when you travel together. That still doesn't change the fact that people want him.

For all the presents and words, there's always double sent to you. It's his way of reassuring you that everything's fine. He's always been bad with words so he lets gifts speak instead. Sometimes flowers, sometimes sweets. The sweets are your favourite but you'd never tell him that.

Today he's basking by the oasis, flopped ungracefully in the sand. Yet it's graceful as can be; he always looks good no matter what he's doing. His skin is beaded with water- sweat or fresh from a swim is yet to be known. Clothing is scattered about around him, some folded, some not; piled atop are the jewels he so commonly wears. Just a square of silk covers his lower half.

The blush you're getting isn't from the sun.

As soon as he spots you the expression of his face changes. He sits upright with something that mirrors a scowl. Of course, that's usually his face anyway.

"You're up pretty early."

You settle next to him, moving the thin silk so you're comfortable. "The maids woke me up."

"I'll have to tell them to be quieter. They shouldn't be in there during the morning hours anyway." He seems calmer today, more tame. Perhaps it's due to his swimming session. Either way, a happy Rin is a good Rin.

"It's pretty hot out today. You're staying hydrated right?" Your voice is concerned.

Rin scoffs, splashing his feet around in the water like a small child. "You always worry about the stupid things. I'll move to the damn shade if it bothers you so much." Crimson eyes slide over to you, cool and calculating. It isn't until he leans over to press his hand against your cheek that you understand what he's aiming for-

-Only to get something completely different.

"Go swimming with me. It'll be nice, just the two of us."

You know how much he loves swimming. Matsuoka Rin practically lives for it. Such an addiction is bad out here in the desolate lands of sand and scorching sun. But this oasis is his; this land of water belongs to him.

He jumps back in immediately at your nod but you know he's watching. Rin has a thing for your body; it's beautiful. The silk falls away and pools around your ankles; today it's the whitest you own. Your fingers move to pull the endless jewelry away but his voice stops you. "-Leave it." A shiver runs down your spine.

The water is cold as it covers your feet. This time the shiver is from that. It shouldn't be nearly this chilly; the sun is constantly out. Maybe it's due to that fact that the oasis is a natural spring. You pause but Rin doesn't let you stand there idle for long. He yanks you into the deepest part- the squeak is enough to make him laugh. "Aw, too cold for you?" The smirk elicits a snort of embarassment. But Rin isn't mean; he holds you against his chest, your bodies pressed firmly against each other.

His hands don't sit idle for long- what you thought to be a harmless swim is suddenly turning into so much more. Rin's fingers are soft as they trace the curve of your spine. Sucking in a sharp breath, you grip his shoulders. Your height difference is no problem; no matter what the sharp-toothed man is /always/ on top.

Rin urges you to wrap your legs around his waist. The movement is so familiar to you that it's done without hesitation. Here in the water it's so much easier. Blunt fingertips trace over your entrance, forcing a soft gasp past your lips. He's always gentle- Rin makes sure you come first.

You moan when one slips into you, prodding and shifting. It's different from your own. Rin isn't afraid to touch you. /He/ controls the pace; here, you have little control over what happens. His objective is to get you vocal. Your voice is one of his favourite things. A second finger joins the first, curling against silken walls. Thrusting against him forces a growl from deep within his throat; his length is hard against the curve of your ass. It speaks of things to come.

The water does little to cool you off; you're panting against his shoulder and doing everything you can /not/ to tear up his back with your nails. All of your senses are focused on him, fine-tuned to every touch and gentle thrust of his fingers. As the third digit enters you you're nearly /begging/ for him to hurry up, whimpering and moaning into his ear just like he wants.

"Fuck you're so sexy."

Those words tempt out the loudest moan since the start. His fingers move only a moment longer before he presses the tip of his cock against you. Rin sparingly gives you a few seconds to prepare yourself before he's sliding home in a single, brutal thrust. The pain sparks up your spine but you're alright with that- instead you focus on the moan in the warm air and the groan as Rin bites your shoulder.

You never quite get used to the feeling of being filled. Each time it's new, a burning that turns into a wave of pleasure. Rin waits for a minute before he begins thrusting into you, hard and fast. Something's different; he isn't gentle like usual. But this change of pace is fine with you. "F-faster!"

The moan awakens Rin's more animalistic side. He gives in to the request without pause; his thrusts are faster and nearly twice as brutal. Moments pass before your body can no longer handle the intense strain. Your back arches with a cry- "R-rin!" And he moans yours back, drawing blood as he bites into your shoulder. It'll bruise; he likes that sort of thing.

In moments your body gives in and you're coming, walls clamping tightly around Rin's cock. You cling to him tightly as he continues, lasting nearly five minutes longer. The water around you is slowly cooling your body down. Rin's practically panting into your ear before he bites your bottom lip, easing it open so he can kiss you. It's intoxicating; you nearly drown in the intensity of it.

A thin trail of saliva is the only reminder of said kiss as he pulls away, smirking. You smile back a bit too sweetly and he notices right away.

"What?"

"You fought with Haru again didn't you?"

His blush is all the answer you need. You laugh and he gets a bit pouty but that's alright. Despite his fights with Nanase Haruka, he still loves you, and that's all that matters. Because you love him too, even with all the faults that come with it.

But maybe the two of you should get out of the water; you can't feel your toes.


End file.
